외상
by SwaggieTongue
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin hidupku cepat berakhir tanpa aku harus mengakhirinya sendiri." -Min Yoongi- TaeGi - KookMin - KookGa bxb area
1. Prolog

Min Yoongi hanya inginkan sebuah kebahagiaan di hidupnya. Apakah ia salah?

Sebagai seorang manusia yang dilahirkan ke dunia dengan takdir yang mengikatnya. Min Yoongi sangat paham jika semua telah diatur oleh sang pencipta. Ada seorang kaya dan seorang miskin, ada seorang rupawan dan seorang buruk rupa, juga yang lainnya. Semua perbedaan berada di bumi ini.

Mata itu memandang kosong jalanan yang terdampar di hadapannya. Selalu seperti ini. Ada apa? Apa kehidupannya di dunia ini tak diinginkan? Kenapa mereka tak membunuh Yoongi sejak dulu saja?

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung!"

"..."

"Mau kemana?"

"Pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa saja, tapi tidak tau jika aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau juga akan digaji olehnya."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau yang meminta, sugar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang itu tugasmu!"

"Anak itu juga tanggung jawabmu! Kenapa harus terus aku yang mengeluarkan uang untuknya!"

.

.

.

.

.

PROUDLY PRESENT

외상

Rate : T - M

Genre : Romance, hurt

Cast :

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin hidupku cepat berakhir tanpa aku harus mengakhirinya sendiri."

–Min Yoongi-

@swaggie_tongue


	2. The Past

Min Yoongi hanya inginkan sebuah kebahagiaan di hidupnya. Apakah ia salah?

Sebagai seorang manusia yang dilahirkan ke dunia dengan takdir yang mengikatnya. Min Yoongi sangat paham jika semua telah diatur oleh sang pencipta. Ada seorang kaya dan seorang miskin, ada seorang rupawan dan seorang buruk rupa, serta yang lainnya. Semua perbedaan berada di bumi ini.

Mata itu memandang kosong jalanan yang terdampar di hadapannya. Selalu seperti ini. Ada apa? Apa kehidupannya di dunia ini tak diinginkan? Kenapa mereka tak membunuh Yoongi sejak dulu saja?

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung!"

"Yoongi hyung!"

Tak ada jawaban. Anak kecil berusia 13 tahun itu tetap berjalan lurus dengan tatapan mata kosong. Kakinya seakan melayang ketika ia melangkah. Min Yoongi dapat merasakan terpaan angin yang menyapa tubuh kecil itu. Terasa menyejukkan.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Panggilan itu terus datang. Tapi terdengar sangat kecil di telinganya. Min Yoongi sadar, seseorang itu tengah mengejarnya saat ini. Dan dia datang semakin dekat. Hingga menarik tangan Yoongi dan membuatnya terhenti.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Pergi."

Masih menunjukkan tatapan mata yang kosong dan kemudian Min Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangan itu perlahan. Park Jimin namanya. Sahabat seorang Min Yoongi yang terpaut dua tahun dibawahnya.

"Jangan pergi." Jimin berujar sambil menyeimbangkan langkah pelan Min Yoongi. Jimin sadar, ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya ini.

Min Yoongi sama sekali tak mendengar. Dia seakan tuli dan terus berjalan ke depan.

"Kau kenapa? Kau akan pergi kemana? Ayo pulang."

Min Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Sungguh, semua hal yang ia lakukan berlangsung sangat pelan. Dan hal ini membuat Jimin menjadi takut.

"Ayo pulang bersama." Kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Park Jimin. Ia kini memegang tangan Yoongi dan mencoba mengajaknya untuk berbalik arah. Namun sang lawan bicara hanya diam.

"Ayo pulang, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersamamu."

Min Yoongi menurut. Masih dengan tatapan mata kosong, ia melayangkan kakinya untuk berjalan mengikuti langkah Jimin. Kali ini Jimin menghela napas lega. Jimin masih berjalan sambil menuntun Yoongi, lalu ia menoleh kebelakang. Memperlihatkan sebuah jurang sangat dalam yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Dia berhasil menyelamatkan sahabatnya ini. Sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Jim."

"Ah, hyung selamat pagi. Kau bangun awal sekali."

Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin, adalah dua orang sahabat sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Pertemuan singkat dan sedikit menakutkan untuk dikenang bagi Jimin.

Ketika itu, Jimin sedang pergi liburan ke Daegu bersama keluarganya. Dia anak yang sangat aktif. Saat itu usianya menginjak 8 tahun. Ketika ia tengah berjalan-jalan di desa Kakeknya itu, dan kemudian kedua matanya menatap seorang anak lelaki tengah berdiri mematung dengan pandangan mata kosong. Di tengah rel kereta api. Anak lelaki itu berjalan dengan sangat pelan mengikuti arah rel. Hingga telinga Jimin menangkap sesuatu yang membuat keringatnya mengucur. Alarm tanda bahwa kereta mendekat dan suara deru mesin alat transportasi panjang itu menggema. Jimin berlari cepat tak mengindahkan panggilan dari sang kakak. Ia mendekati anak lelaki itu dan menariknya keras menyingkir dari rel sebelum kereta itu menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Menakutkan. Itu adalah kata yang terlontar dari bibir Jimin ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut. Sejak hari itu, mereka semakin dekat.

Jimin seorang yang cerewet namun sangat perhatian. Kepribadiannya ceria dan selalu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Beruntungnya Park Jimin yang selalu dikelilingi kasih sayang semenjak dirinya dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Hal yang terkadang membuat seorang Min Yoongi merasa iri.

"Hanya sandwich untuk sarapan. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu."

Jimin tersenyum. Mereka berdua memang tinggal bersama di kota ini. Seoul, kota untuk para perantauan seperti mereka. Dua tahun sejak Yoongi berkuliah di Seoul, Jimin mengikutinya. Karena memang mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, dengan senang hati Yoongi menawarkan Jimin untuk tinggal di apartementnya. Toh, ada sebuah kamar kosong disana. Kamar yang biasa digunakan untuk ibu Yoongi ketika beliau berkunjung. Dan Jimin dengan senang hati menerimanya. Juga agar Jimin tak merasa kesepian. Jimin tak suka sepi. Berbeda dengan Yoongi.

"Bagaimana lagumu hyung? Kukira kau menginap di studio tadi malam." Tanya Jimin sambil menarik sebuah kursi. Memang benar, Yoongi lebih sering menginap di studio, karena tempat itu sepi dan gelap. Juga Yoongi merasa lebih hidup jika sudah ditemani semua alat di 'Genius Lab'nya.

Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin sudah bekerja sekarang. Min Yoongi menjadi seorang produser lagu di sebuah agensi ternama. Dan Park Jimin yang sekarang menjadi seorang designer handal. Sama-sama bekerja, namun mereka sama sekali tak berminat untuk mempunyai apartement terpisah. Pernah sekali Jimin meminta ijin untuk pindah apartement, namun Yoongi menolak. Jimin bersikeras, dan menghasilkan Yoongi yang tak bicara padanya selama satu minggu. Sejak saat itu, Jimin tak pernah menanyakan untuk pindah apartement.

"Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Aku hanya sedikit pening dengan semua itu."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia kini mengambil sebuah gelas dan berniat membuat susu. Yoongi tak suka susu, dia lebih suka teh di pagi hari. Untuk itu ia mengambil mug lainnya dan mulai menyeduh teh hangat.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, hyung. Jangan sampai kau kelelahan. Tubuhmu tak sekuat itu."

Yoongi terdiam. Memang benar, Yoongi mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang dibawah rata-rata orang normal. Itu berlangsung sejak kecil. Tepatnya sejak ia berusia 8 bulan.

"Salbutamol masih diproduksi di dunia ini. Aku masih bisa tetap hidup. Jangan berlebihan."

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu hyung." Sahut Jimin dan ia mengambil sandwich bagiannya. "Hyung, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

Yoongi duduk di seberang meja. Ia mengambil mug teh yang diberikan oleh Jimin. Menyesapnya pelan. "Apa?"

"Model yang biasa denganku sedang di rumah sakit dan aku butuh seseorang untuk mencoba rancanganku. Aku takut terjadi hal yang salah. Kau tau kan hyung, fashion show ku dua bulan lagi. Aku tak ada waktu menunggunya sehat hanya untuk mencoba rancanganku kan? Jadi, emm.."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seorang pria. Tingginya sekitar 185 cm. Dan tampan."

Yoongi terlihat berpikir. Pikirannya menerawang mencari seseorang yang kiranya cocok untuk dijadikan model bagi seorang Park Jimin.

Jimin sedikit tersenyum kikuk sebelum sesuatu terlontar dari bibirnya. "Jeon Jungkook?"

Ya Jeon Jungkook. Dia keponakan dari sang pemilik agensi dan tentunya bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Yoongi. Jimin juga mengenalnya. Lelaki itu pernah mengantar Yoongi pulang ke apartement dan bertemu juga dengan Jimin. Saat itu Yoongi kurang enak badan sehingga dia tak mampu untuk menyetir sendiri, akhirnya ia diantarkan oleh seorang tampan bernama Jeon Jungkook hingga kedalam apartementnya.

"Ah, Jeon Jungkook. Orang itu yang kau inginkan?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Akan kuurus imbalan untuknya jika ia bersedia membantuku hyung."

Yoongi sedikit mengingat lelaki itu. Seseorang yang tertarik padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu lalu. Malam itu ketika Yoongi sedang mengerjakan lagunya. Di studio pribadi milik Min Yoongi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari ketika dirinya mulai merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Sebuah sofa berukuran kurang dari dua meter yang selalu menemaninya itu seakan melambai riang. Ia mulai mematikan komputer dan semua alat2 penunjang yang dimilikinya. Pemuda manis itu merenggangkan otot dan bergerak menuju sofa. Menggeliat kecil untuk memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin.

"Yoongi hyung."

Kedua manik Yoongi kembali terbuka ketika suara itu mengetuk telinganya. Pemuda yang menyapa itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Rekan kerjanya.

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu mendekat. "Disk miliku ketinggalan."

"Cari saja." Suara serak Yoongi menyahut. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Yoongi merasa sangat lelah.

Beberapa saat masih terdengar suara barang-barang yang bergesekan. Agak mengganggu Yoongi tapi ia biarkan saja. Setelah suara itu menghilang, Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Sangat membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman. Ia menggeliat lucu sambil memposisikan dirinya dalam kehangatan itu.

Yoongi yang baru saja akan menyentuh alam mimpi. Ia merasakan sesuatu asing menerpa wajahnya. Sesuatu yang dingin. Yoongi mengabaikannya hingga sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

Kedua mata itu langsung terbuka. Menampilkan ekspresi kaget lawan main dihadapannya. Jeon Jungkook. Kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Sadar akan tubuh yang terhimpit, Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jungkook untuk menjauh. Ia mengusap kasar permukaan bibirnya dan menatap sengit Jungkook. Sedangkan sang lawan main hanya menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang tak dapat terbaca.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Hanya butuh penjelasan. Yoongi ingin agar ia tak salah paham. Pemuda bermarga Jeon ini sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya. Seperti Park Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Cukup dua kata itu yang kini membuat Yoongi menegakkan badannya untuk sekedar berlalu dari sofa tersebut. Membiarkan selimut cokelat yang tadi melingkupinya hingga terjatuh bebas di lantai.

Yoongi tak akan pernah melupakan saat ini

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih berada di kamarnya. Anak berumur 5 tahun itu meringkuk kedinginan, walaupun sudah ada selimut tebal yang membungkusnya. Air matanya terus mengalir deras. Ia terisak. Dadanya yang sesak terasa semakin sesak ketika ia menangis. Bahkan ia harus merasakan betapa sakit paru-paru di dadanya ketika ia menghirup napas. Ingin rasanya Yoongi mati saja.

Kedua tangannya terangkat. Yoongi menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya dengan tangan mungil itu. Dia semakin merekatkan tangannya di kedua sisi kepala kelika suara-suara itu masih dengan jelas dapat ia dengar. Bibirnya bergetar merapalkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sekarang itu tugasmu!"

"Anak itu juga tanggung jawabmu! Kenapa harus terus aku yang mengeluarkan uang untuknya!"

Saat itu Yoongi sangat ketakutan. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke ujung dunia. Harapannya adalah Tuhan yang mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga.

"KAU! Kenapa anak sepertimu hanya bisa menghabiskan uang!"

Itu adalah sebuah kalimat yang menyakitkan hati Yoongi. Dan setelahnya, ia dapat melihat semua mainannya berserakan tak berbentuk lagi.

Anak itu menangis.

Yoongi juga tak ingin mendapatkan tubuh ringkih seperti ini. Yoongi juga ingin menjadi seorang yang normal seperti teman-temannya. Dan sejak hari itu ia menjadi seorang yang lebih sedikit bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Iseng coba2 publish FF disini wkwkwk

@galaxynine udah dilanjut nih...

terimakasih udah baca.. RnR..


	3. Move On?

'Tuhan, jika kau telah menciptakan sebuah kebahagiaan di masa depan untukku, tolong biarkan aku tetap hidup. Namun jika tak ada satupun kebahagiaan yang kau sisihkan untukku di masa depan, maka bunuhlah aku sekarang.'

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi kini berada di kantornya. Dia tak sendirian. Seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa saja, tapi tidak tau jika aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau juga akan digaji olehnya."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau yang meminta, sugar."

Yoongi menghela napasnya. Jeon Jungkook memang seperti itu. Yoongi sadar, sangat sadar. Sudah sejak lama lelaki ini mengincarnya. Jeon Jungkook menyukai Min Yoongi. Tentu saja Yoongi tau. Namun Yoongi terus saja menghindar.

25 tahun Yoongi hidup di dunia ini, dan belum pernah sekalipun ia merasakan hal yang namanya 'jatuh cinta'. Bukan karena alasan apa, Yoongi hanya merasa 'takut'.

"Jimin yang membutuhkanmu. Dia yang memintamu untuk menjadi modelnya. Karena tubuhmu sesuai dengan pakaian yang sedang ia rancang saat ini. Bukan aku yang memintamu."

Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu menampilkan senyum bunnynya. Ia sangat hapal dengan kepribadian seorang Min Yoongi. Seorang manis dan imut. Semua orang akan segera terpana ketika melihat wajahnya. Sungguh sangat bersinar. Namun dibalik itu semua, Min Yoongi adalah orang yang tak akan tertawa di hadapanmu. Dia hanya akan menampilkan senyum kecilnya. Kau akan merasa menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung ketika mendapati dia tengah tersenyum tiga jari memperlihatkan gummy smile tersembunyi itu.

"Kapan aku bisa menemui designer itu?"

"Apa artinya kau menyetujui ini?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin trsenyum senang. Siang tadi, setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Yoongi jika Jeon Jungkook mau bekerjasama dengannya, Jimin langsung melonjak kegirangan. Dan sekarang dia, Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook tengah berada di apartement untuk mencoba desain baru seorang Park Jimin.

"Biar aku membantumu memakainya." Suara Park Jimin. Ia kini memegang lengan pakaian yang dikenakan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum menanggapi. Ia tengah mencoba memakai baju rancangan Park Jimin. Tak terlalu sulit, karena hanya sebuah pakaian musim dingin. Fashion show dua bulan lagi yang diadakan Jimin adalah bertema musim dingin. Karena ini memang sudah menginjak musim dingin.

Teralihkan pada seorang pemuda manis yang kini tengah terduduk di sudut ruangan. Di sebuah sofa merah dengan memeluk sebuah bantal kumamon. Lelaki itu tertidur.

"Kulihat kalian berteman dekat?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan dari mantel abu-abu itu. Kepalanya menoleh menatap Jungkook yang kini masih membenarkan letak syal di lehernya. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Aku suka mengenakan ini. Rancanganmu bagus." Puji Jungkook.

Yang dipuji hanya diam tersipu. "Kau juga sangat cocok mengenakannya. Sangat tampan."

Jungkook paham, pemuda didepannya ini sedang mencoba untuk menggodanya. Dia menanggapi dengan senyuman hangat. Siapa yang tak suka dipuji?

"Ah, kau bisa melepaskannya sekarang." Ujar Jimin ketika ia telah selesai dengan tatapan kagumnya pada ketampanan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook mengikuti perintah. Ia mulai melepaskan syal lalu menuju mantel tebal itu dengan dibantu Jimin.

"Apa ada lagi yang harus ku kenakan?"

Jimin menggeleng. Ia membawa rancangannya menuju sebuah manekin yang berada di ujung. "Ini yang terakhir. Terimakasih Jungkook."

"Aku senang membantu."

"Mau kubuatkan segelas cokelat hangat?"

"Jika tak merepotkan."

Jimin lalu mengangguk. Ia kini menuju dapur untuk membuat dua gelas cokelat hangat. Meninggalkan Jungkook dan Yoongi yang tertidur. Jungkook kini mendekati Yoongi. Ia menatap wajah polos itu. Sangat manis, untuk itu Jungkook memanggilnya Sugar. Menatapnya lekat seperti ini membuat Jungkook jadi semakin ingin memilikinya. Jungkook menatap mata yang tertutup itu, hidungnya, bibirnya, ah ingin sekali Jungkook mencicipi bibir itu. Namun ia tak bisa. Min Yoongi terlalu jauh untuk diraih.

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Yoongi terjingkat di tidurnya. Dia seperti seorang yang terkejut akan sesuatu. Baru beberapa bulan mereka menjadi rekan kerja, dan ia paham bahwa memang seperti ini kebiasaan Min Yoongi ketika tidur. Dan bahkan dia akan mengigau ketika sedang dalam keadaan kurang bagus.

"Cokelat hangat."

Itu Jimin. Jungkook menoleh dan kini mendapati Jimin tengah membawa dua mug cokelat hangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati ini di depan televisi, dengan beberapa biskuit."

Jungkook kembali memperlihatkan bunny smile miliknya. Membiat sang lawan bicara menjadi sedikit merona. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan menuju ruang tengah. Meninggalkan Min Yoongi di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Yoongi terbangun dengan leher yang sakit luar biasa. Ia bahkan tak bisa menolehkan kepalanya dengan benar. Pagi itu ia masih terbangun di sofa tanpa seorangpun yang mau membangunkannya. Entahlah, biasanya Jimin akan membangunkan Yoongi dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamar. Tapi kenapa semalam hal itu tak terjadi? Yoongi tak tau.

Dirinya yang telah bersih kini mencari dimana keberadaan Jimin. Dan tak ada Jimin di apartementnya. Anak itu juga tak berpamitan pada Yoongi. Pergi kemana dia?

Yoongi diam di meja makan sambil melahap sarapannya. Saat itu ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang!!"

Itu Park Jimin. Ia berlalu dan menghampiri Yoongi di meja makan. Yoongi terlihat menyerngit heran ketika mendapati Jimin dengan baju olahraganya.

"Kau jogging?"

"Yes!" Jimin mengangguk semangat. Senyum lebar itu tak kunjung pudar dari wajahnya.

"Dengan siapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersipu malu dan mulai menarih sebuah kursi dihadapan Min Yoongi. "Jeon Jungkook."

Yoongi hampir saja tersedak minumannya sendiri. Baru semalam mereka berkenalan dan langsung akrab, lalu sekarang mereka berdua sudah pergi jogging bersama?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Ia kini tengah memainkan handuk kecil ditangannya. "Hyung, kurasa aku... jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

.

.

Masih teringat jelas di kepala Yoongi bahwa tiga hari lalu Jongkook mengatakan Min Yoongi sangat menarik. Jungkook juga pernah secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Min Yoongi. Mereka bahkan sering makan berdua diluar untuk sekedar pergi bersama. Jungkook orang yang baik dan sangat perhatian. Tapi dia tak melakukan hal itu ke setiap orang. Hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu saja. Salah satunya Min Yoongi.

Dan sekarang, dia membuat Park Jimin jatuh cinta padanya?

Bukankah semua manusia memang sama? Jungkook seorang lelaki yang suka menebar pesonanya yang kemudian akan memikat sang lawan main. Contohnya Jimin. Yoongi tak ingin sahabatnya ini terjatuh kedalam lubang yang dalam. Dan sekarang, adalah waktu untuk dirinya bertindak sebelum semua terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari pukul 4 KST.

Seorang laki-laki berjalan santai di pintu keluar bandara. Matanya terlihat sedang mencari seseorang yang kiranya ia kenal.

"Tuan muda."

Lelaki itu melepaskan kacamata hitam yang digunakannya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah kiri dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya sedang berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Pria itu merupakan butler keluarga Kim. Ia sudah mengenal dengan sangat baik tuan mudanya tersebut, sehingga bentakan itu terdengar biasa ditelinganya. Ia kemudian menunduk tanda minta maaf.

"Mari ikuti saya tuan muda."

Pemuda itu mengikuti sang butler yang berjalan disampingnya. Ia berjalan malas dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan rapi di kedua sisi saku jacket hitam kesayangannya.

Kim Taehyung namanya. Anak tunggal dari seorang pebisnis yang sangat sukses dimanapun cabangnya. Mungkin sekarang ponsel yang kau pegang itu adalah keluaran dari pabrik milik ayahnya. Dia sangat kaya kan? Jangan diragukan lagi. Baru saja Kim Taehyung menyelesaikan studinya di Belanda selam lima tahun ini, dan sekarang ia pulang ke negara asalnya untuk melanjutkan bisnis sang ayah. Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan studinya sejak 7 bulan lalu, tapi dia terlalu senang di negara kincir angin tersebut sehingga tak berniat untuk pulang. Satu hal yang mendorongnya untuk terbang menuju Korea Selatan adalah kabar jika sang ayah tengah berada di rumah sakit. Saat itu juga Kim Taehung langsung menyuruh asistennya untuk menerbangkannya ke Seoul secepat mungkin.

Taehyung sangat mencintai sang ayah. Tentu saja. Ia anak tunggal dan hanya bersama ayahnya sejak ia lahir. Dimana ibunya? Beliau meninggal beberapa jam setelah melahirkan Kim Taehyung. Pendarahan yang terjadi terlalu banyak dan ibunya tak mampu untuk bertahan. Meninggalkan seorang anak bernama Kim Taehyung dan ayahnya.

"Langsung ke rumah sakit."

Sang supir mengangguk. Kim Taehyung masih disana bersama asistennya bernama Jinyoung. Dan mereka kini dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana Jungkook"

Itu Min Yoongi. Dia kini berada di kantornya dan menanyakan tentang keberadaan Jeon Jungkook. Yoongi ingin membuat perhitungan.

"Sepertinya tidak masuk hari ini. Tumben kau mencarinya."

Pemuda bernama Jung Hoseok. Dia adalah seorang rapper yang dimiliki agensinya. Sangat hebat memang. Bisa dikatakan pemuda ini adalah seorang bintang besar.

Yoongi hanya menghela napasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan sang rapper. Ia kini mengeluarkan ponselnya dan men dial beberapa digit angka.

 _"Halo."_

Itu Jungkook.

"Kau dimana? Aku perlu bicara."

Terdengar sedikit keributan disana, namun setelahnya terasa sunyi.

 _"Aku sedang di rumah sakit hyung, ah aku tidak masuk hari ini. pamanku sedmg sakit."_

Paman?

"Kukira pamanmu hanya PDnim saja."

Kekehan itu terdengar hingga ke telinga Yoongi. _"Paman Kim. Beliau suami dari kakak ibuku."_

"Yasudah. Kapan kita bisa bertemu? Aku perlu bicara."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook."

"Taetae hyung."

Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung. Mereka merupakan sepupu dan sangat dekat. Sangat dekat bahkan yang mengabari bahwa ayah Taehyung sakit adalah pemuda bermarga Jeon ini. Keduanya berpelukan sekilas.

"Mana appa?"

Jungkook menunjuk sebuah pintu ber cat putih dengan dagunya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung untuk sedikit memberikan kekuatan disana. Memang benar, ayah Taehyung jarang sakit. Bahkan selama hidupnya tak pernah masuk rumah sakit. Dan sekarang setelah kepergian 5 tahun dirinya di Belanda dan langsung mendapatkan kabar bahwa sang ayah sakit adalah sebuah hal yang seakan mencekik Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka pintu itu diikuti Jungkook dibelakangnya. Nampak seorang pria paruh baya tertidur lelap dengan oksigen yang menempel erat di wajahnya. Taehyung meringis sedih. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebuah kursi kosong sebelah kanan sang ayah.

Taehyung meraih tangan itu.

"Appa... Taehyung disini... buka matamu..."

Taehyung kembali meringis ketika tak juga mendapatkan balasan dari ayahnya.

"Serangan jantung. Aku tidak tau kalau Kim Ajjushi menderita sakit jantung."

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jungkook. Ia meminta sebuah penjelasan. Karena saat ini, dirinyapun sama, ayahnya ini tak menderita sakit apapun. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba terindikasi sakit jantung? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kemarin aku baru saja pulang dari jogging, lalu aku membersihkan diri seperti biasa. Kim ajjushi mengajakku untuk sarapan bersama. Lalu kami berdua menuju meja makan dan sarapan seperti biasanya. Kemudian tiba-tiba Kim ajjushi berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya. Dan saat itu juga aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan dokter bilang, ini sudah lebih dari enam tahun."

"Appa tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun padaku sebelumnya. Kenapa aku sampai tak tau hal ini?" Taehyung menatap sendu wajah sang ayah. Dia merasa menjadi seorang anak yang tak berguna sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Kini Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook tengah makan malam berdua. Sesuai dengan janji mereka di telepon tadi pagi. Min Yoongi mengajak Jungkook untuk makan malam di kafe sederhana ini karena ada lah penting yang harus dibicarakan. Mengenai Park Jimin.

"Apa kau menggoda Jimin?"

Jungkook menyerngit heran? Menggoda Jimin?

"Apa kau cemburu hyung?" tanyanya balik. Dan Yoongi menjadi kesal karena hal ini. Yoongi mengharapkan sebuah jawaban, bukan pertanyaan balik seperti ini. Sangat tidak sesuai.

"Jimin menyukaimu. Dan aku tak suka jika ada seorangpun menyakitinya. Dia terlalu polos dan baik."

Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Menyukaiku? Kurasa aku juga menyukainya."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melukainya."

Tidak. Bukan ini balasan yang diinginkan Jungkook. Ia ingin agar lelaki dihadapannya ini merajuk dan meminta agar dia saja yang dijadikan pacar. Ah, itu tak mungkin Jungkook. Melihat Min Yoongi merajuk adalah hal yang tak akan mungkin terjadi di dunia ini.

"Kau merestuiku dengannya?"

"Berapa minggu lalu kau bilang jika kau menyukaiku, dan sekarang kau ingin mengencani sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri? Apa kau gila?"

"Lalu apa maksudmu." Jungkook kini mencoba fokus pada pembicaraan. Ia menatap lekat kedua mata sipit Min Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi masih tetap menatap dengan mata sayu itu.

"Hanya jangan menyakitinya atau aku sendiri yang akan memenggal kepalamu."

Jungkook tertawa pelan. Min Yoongi yang mengancamnya terlihat begitu manis. Ah, memang apapun yang dilakukan Yoongi akan terlihat manis di mata Jungkook.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya habiskan cake mu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenernya FF ini aku publish juga di wattpad.. disana udah sampe chapter 5 kalo gak salah.. dan ini kulanjut gegara ada yang baca dan komen.. kalo gak ada mah gak kulanjutin up disini.. hihihi.. makasih siders wkwkwk

Special thanks buat Galaxynine sama Guest


End file.
